One Night Only
by violentyetawesome
Summary: "It was midnight when everything fell apart, and the girl acquired a broken heart." Ichigo always wondered how she managed to finish the poem. Hints of SennaxIchigo


_**One Night Only**_

* * *

_It was midnight when everything fell apart._

_And the girl acquired a broken heart._

Senna frowned, chewing her pencil. "What's next…?" She muttered, glaring at the start of her poem.

It was a nice, warm day, so Senna figured that going to the park to do her homework sounded like a good plan. She was currently trying to write a poem for extra credit- her mother had _not _liked the D- she was sporting in Language. Senna groaned and kicked her feet. "This is so _hard_!"

"Um, do you need help with something..?"

Senna blinked, looking up. "Oh, nope! I'm okay! Well, if you could do my homework, that would great." She joked. The guy- he looked to be about her age- rubbed his orangey hair, gazing at the paper she had started her poem on with amber eyes. "I guess I could help you…"

Senna beamed. "WHOA! REALLY!?" The boy looked annoyed. "Oi, don't yell. But yeah, I'll help." He took a seat next to Senna on the bench.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked. Senna frowned. "First, you should introduce yourself." She scolded, and suddenly blinked. '_That felt a bit like…we had this conversation before? Do I know him?' _

"Kurosaki Ichigo." 'Ichigo' said. Senna nodded. "I'm Senna." Ichigo nodded, looking at her a bit weirdly. "Um…yeah. So, er, poems? What do you have so far?"

"_It was midnight when everything fell apart_

_And the girl acquired a broken heart._" Senna started sketching something on the side of the paper.

Ichigo's eyes followed the pencil's movement as she drew. Suddenly, he stood. "You know what," He said, looking down at Senna. "Let's walk around. It might give us some inspiration." He suggested. Senna beamed. "Yeah! I'm starved." She stood, also, looking down at the poem paper as she stuffed it in her bag. She furrowed her brow. '_Pointy hat…..white robes? No, not robes….Do I know anyone like that?' _Shrugging, Senna followed Ichigo out of the park.

"_I won't hand Senna over!"_

"_Hold it. It just doesn't sit well with me."_

"_Senna's still a person with feelings!"_

"_SENNA!"_

Senna gasped, slamming her hand against her forehead. Ichigo let out a low groan and rubbed his head. "What was that…?"

"Y-You okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at her. Senna smiled. "Yeah! Just a…headache. Hey, is that ribbon in your pocket yours?"

Ichigo took out the red ribbon. "No. It was carried by the wind, and I caught it." Senna nodded. "Oh. It's nice. Can I…try it on?" She asked shyly. Ichigo blinked, but nodded.

Senna squealed happily, snatching it and forming a spiky ponytail with the red ribbon.

"_Oi, is that a new ribbon?"_

"_Hahaha, you noticed! Doesn't red look so much better on me?"_

Another dose of pain for the both of them.

They finally made it to the restaurant, panting. "I totally won!" Senna beamed, looking at Ichigo. "I told you I was faster! You owe me a sundae!"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After digging into her sundae, and Ichigo his nachos, they got to work.

_It was midnight when everything fell apart._

_And the girl acquired a broken heart._

_He left her there_

_At a stand still_

Ichigo frowned. "Oi, what time is it?"

"Hm? Oh, uh." Senna looked at her watch. "6 pm." Ichigo paled.

"CRAP! I GOTTA GO!" He gathered his stuff and ran out the door. Senna frowned, following.

"YOU COULD'VE SAID BYE!" She yelled after him. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped and turned back.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMMOROW, OKAY!?"

"W-WHAT? O-OKAY! TOMMOROW!"

"_Ichigo….I'm scared."_

"_...Senna…"_

She never got to see him again.

Ichigo, the next day, peeked into the living room. "Oi, what are you watching?" He asked his father and sisters.

"A girl was murdered yesterday night on her way home." His father answered. Ichigo clenched his cup of glass.

"What was her name?"

'_Not her…please…'_

"Senna."

The glass fell to the floor.

_It was midnight when everything fell apart._

_And the girl acquired a broken heart._

_He left her there_

_At a stand still_

_But she got the chance to smile again_

_When more boys_

_Came_

_And went_

_But one_

_Stayed the night_

_Helping her_

_Mend_

_Her broken heart_

_-Senna _


End file.
